Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to an end termination for use with an elevator system and, more particularly, to a multi-wedge end termination for use with an elevator system.
Description of Related Art
A conventional elevator system includes a car, at least one counterweight, two or more ropes interconnecting the car and counterweights, a motor arrangement for moving the car and counterweight, and end terminations for each end of the ropes at connection points with the building, car, counterweight, and/or a frame of the motor arrangement. The ropes are traditionally formed of laid or twisted steel wire that are easily and reliably terminated by compression end terminations. Currently, however, the industry has moved towards using flat ropes or belts that have small cross-section cords and polymeric jackets. Therefore, there is a current need for an end termination for use in an elevator system using flat ropes or belts that optimizes terminations and load transfers of the flexible flat ropes or belts currently used in the industry.
End terminations are important components in elevator systems since the end terminations transfer the load between the belt ends and structural elements or moving components, such as elevator cars and/or counterweights. A malfunction of an end termination can cause serious damage on an elevator and poses a serious safety risk to passengers. In the event the belt slips or breaks in the end termination, the belt, which is connected to the termination, is loose and cannot transfer the load between the car and the counterweight. In order to prevent such an event, the load transfer between the belt end termination should be as smooth as possible. A wedge-type end termination may be used, in which the belt is arranged around a single wedge. The wedge and the belt together are held in a wedge housing. By using this wedge-type end termination arrangement, however, it is often difficult to achieve a smooth and defined load transfer in each operating situation. It is difficult to accurately achieve a desired load transfer since the load transfer with the single wedge-type end termination arrangement is often variable and unpredictable.